Inuyasha: Practical Jokes and Pranks On Set
by sango-chan4
Summary: Inuyasha: Practical Jokes and Pranks On Set~ Inuyasha characters playing pranks on each other? Bloopers? Scenes from episodes... how they really first happened ^-^ OOC lol
1. Episodes 1 to 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyash and Co.. wish I did ^-^'**

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

**Pranks and Practical Jokes on the Inuyasha Set**

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

**Episode 1:**

*Inuyasha is still pinned to the tree. Mistress Centepide wrapped herself around Inuyasha and Kagome*

Inuyasha: So what will it be? Do you want to die here?

Kagome: To die?... *reaches up and grabs the arrow* NO! *tries to pull arrows out* 

Inuyasha: WTF is taking you so long?!?! 

Kagome: *sweatdrop* It's…kinda stuck… T_T *struggles to pull arrow out but it doesn't budge* um…

Inuyasha: WTF!! 

**Episode 2:**

*Inuyasha is still chasing Kagome. Kaede finally places the rosary beads on Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: *standing on the bridge* I'm guna kill you…

Kaede: Pick a word or subduction! Any word!

Kagome: Any word?…um… let's see… OSUWARI!

*Rosary beads glow and Inuyasha plummets through the bridge, landing in the water below…or so it seems*

Kagome: kool ^-^

*Suddenly a loud crash is heard from below. Kagome walks up to the edge to find Inuyasha face first on the concrete*

*Everyone sweatdrops* 

Inuyasha: GRRRR…. WTF!!! Where the hell did the water go?!?!

Kagome: oopsie… ^-^ 

**Episode 3:**

*Kagome is wearing Kikyou's miko outfit. Inuyasha is pouting and staring at her*

Inuyasha: Hey…

Kagome: What?

Inuyasha: Take it off.

Kagome: *seductive tone* Well, if that's what you want then… *takes her hair ribbon off, letting her hair fall to her shoulders*…here I come baby… 

Inuyasha: o.0' … *faints* 

Kagome: ^-^ He fell for it…

**Episode 4:**

*Kagome is at home eating dinner with her family when Inuyasha walks into the room*

Kagome: WTF are you doing here?!

Inuyasha: I've come to drag you back to the Sengoku Jidai! *grabs her arm and starts dragging her*

Kagome's Mom: Wait one second… *walks up to Inuyasha and starts tweaking his ears*

Inuyasha: GRRRR…

Kagome: Mama! This isn't the time…--

Souta: I'm next! *Stands behind Kagome's mom*

****

Kagome's grandpa: Same here! *stand behind Souta*

Inuyasha: Holy crack… -_-*

*Suddenly, a huge crowd of fangirls run into the room*

Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU INU-CHAN!!! ^-^ *all start tweaking his ears*

Inuyasha: MY EARS! THEY ARE KILLING THEM! NOOOOOO!!! *faints* 

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

**Episode 5:**

*Sesshoumaru and Jaken are riding in their little boat*

Jaken: Sesshoumaru-sama? Don't you think we should go find Inuyasha?

Sesshoumaru: Inuyasha? -_-'

Jaken: Hai

Sesshoumaru: *deadly silence* um… *whispers* who's Inuyasha again? 

Everyone: *sweatdrops* 

**Episode 6:**

*Inuyasha is fighting with Sesshoumaru. Meanwhile, Kagome is engaged in a treacherous battle with Jaken* 

Kagome and Jaken: *both start beating the crap out ofeach other*

Kagome: You stupid toad! *grabs Jaken's stick and starts bonking Jaken on te head with it*

Jaken: itai… itai…itai… you stupid human! *shoves Kagome away*

Kagome: Grrr…. *stands up and leans on Tetsusaiga* 

*Inuyasha is currently getting his ass kicked by Sesshoumaru*

Kagome: Inuyasha!!! *tries pulling the sword out* Not again! *starts pulling on the sword* WTF! First the arrow, now this! 

Inuyasha: -_-'

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

**Author's Note:** I wrote this cuz I was super bored ^-^' That's all. Ill try update ass soon as possible, but I'm working on a lot of fics right now. Ill try my best tho ^-^

~**Sango-chan~**


	2. Episodes 7 to 12

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sama, not me. Don't sue me, it wouldn't help u much anyway…im broke ^-^'**

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

**Pranks and Practical Jokes on the Inuyasha Set 2**

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

**Episode 7:**

*Kagome _finally_ managed to put out the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha got his ass kicked. Sesshoumaru wants the Tetsusaiga…blah blah blah…*

Sesshoumaru a.k.a Fluffy: *jumps into front of Kagome* Wench, give the sword to me.

Kagome: Pssht… Hell no -_-* Piss off you man-whore!

Fluffy: *ignores the comment* How is it that a simple human wench such as yourself was able to pull the sword, and _I, the great Sesshoumaru-sama wasn't able too…_

Inuyasha: Kagome, give him the sword!

Kagome: No! You are its rightful owner! Just kick his ass like you do with everyone else! *clutches Tetsusaiga*

Fluffy: Well then… *raises his arm and prepares to use his poison claw attack* 

Kagome: …

Inuyasha:Don't just stand there, he'll kill you!

Fluffy: *Flexes his claws* DIE!

Kagome: *turns away and shield herself with Tetsusaiga* Help!! *prepares for poison to hit her*

Fluffy: *waiting* …

Inuyasha: *waiting* …

Kagome: *also waiting* … 

Fluffy: *STILL waiting* … _*

Inuyasha: *also STILL waiting* …

Kagome: *also waiting*  … okay wtf! What does a person have to do to get killed around here?!?! *turns around and a bubbles pops on her cheek* What the…? BUBBLES?

*Tons of bubbles are floating around, shooting out of Sesshoumaru's claw*

Fluffy: *turns red* -_-*

Inuyasha: Where did the poison go? -_-;;;;;;;;

Kagome: So…instead of 'Poison Claw'… its now…'Bubble Claw'? *rolls on the floor laughing*

Inuyasha: *ditto*

Fluffy: Must have forgotten to reload it… ^-^'

Everyone: *falls over anime style*

**Episode 8:**

 *Inuyasha and Kagome meet Nobunaga and his monkey (kawaii ^^) and decide to help him search for a Princess, Tsuyu, who was apparently kidnapped by some Lord possessed by some frog who eats souls of women. - _-'… everybody comes to the castle to find all the guard asleep. They go into the castle and walk into the room where Tsuyu is asleep*

Nobunaga: *rushes over to Princess Tsuyu* Oh, Princess Tsuyu! Wake up! 

Princess: *sleeping* 

Nobunaga: Princess Tsuyu? *stares at her*

Inuyasha and Kagome: …. 

*Out of nowhere, Princess Tsuyu shoots up screaming. Everybody notices a hand on her butt*

Everybody: WTF… *all glare at Miroku who is hiding behind the bed* Miroku!! You don't show up until episode 16!!! This is only episode 8!!! GO AWAY!!!

Miroku: Oops… gomen… couldn't resist ^-^' *gropes Princess Tsuyu again* hehe… 

Sango: *comes out of nowhere and bashes Miroku with a mallet* HENTAI!!!

Miroku: @_@* *out cold*

Sango: Bye! ^-^' *drags Miroku off the set*

*Everyone sweatdrops*

Princess Tsuyu: *scarred for life* *whispering to herself and rocking back and forth* men.bad.men.bad.men.bad…

Everyone: oy…

**Episode 9:**

*The group meets Shippou. Shippou pisses Inuyasha off so he beats the crap out of Shippou. Shippou seals Inuyasha to the ground with a little statue and runs off with Kagome. Kagome gets herself kidnapped, for the second time in the series in only 9 episodes!*

Shippou: *sees Kagome unconscious, flying off with some bald dude* KAGOME!!! *runs back to where Inuyasha is sealed to the ground* Kagome got kidnapped!! We have to save her!!!

Inuyasha: Feh. 

Shippou: She's YOUR woman, YOU have to save her!

Inuyasha: Get this piece of crap off me and I'll save Kagome…

Shippou: Okay! *takes the little piece if paper off the statue sealing Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: *waiting but the little statue thingy is still there* -_-*** 

Shippou: *also waiting* …

Inuyasha: WTF!!! *starts trying to pull his hand out from under the statue but it doesn't move* GET IT OFF ME!!!

Shippou: *snicker* ^-^' It must be stuck…

Inuyasha: The arrow was stuck… the sword was stuck… now I'M STUCK!!! WTF!!! Shippou you little *insert random list of curses and bad words here*…!

Shippou: Inuyasha…?

Inuyasha: What? *still stuck to the ground*

Shippou: What does *insert random list of curses and bad words here* mean?

Inuyasha: *shrugs* 

**Episode 10:**

*Inuyasha is fighting with Hiten while Kagome is sitting on the cloud thingy with Monten watching*

Monten: Take this! *prepares to shoot energy beam at Inuyasha from the cloud thingy*

Kagome: That's not fair! *pushes Monten off the cloud thingy. Monten falls to the ground, but then the cloud thingy disappears, causing a bit of a problem for Kagome*

Inuyasha: Kagome! *still fighting with Hiten*

Kagome: Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *falling to the ground screaming*

Monten: *laying on the ground* itai…

Kagome: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *lands on top of Monten* Phew! I feel so much better, that didn't even hurt! ^-^ *looks down to see a squished Monten underneath her*

Monten: @_@ *squished*

Kagome: *blushes* Well… I must have put on a little weight there…. ^-^' ehehehehe…he..he…

Inuyasha and Hiten: O_O;;; 

**Episode 11:**

*Some freaky mask is attacking people in Kagome's time. It has a Shikon no Kakera imbedded in it. It attacks Kagome and Souta at home and Kagome runs off to some tower to lead the mask away. Of course Inuyasha shows up ^^'*

Kagome: About time you know… -_-'

Inuyasha: You owe me an apology!

Kagome: Apology for what?!?

Inuyasha: For saying 'osuwari' like 20 gabatrozillion time!!!

Kagome: FINE! *sarcastically* Sorry! There, happy?

Inuyasha: Not really, no _*

*Mask attacks again*

Kagome: Go fight it, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Feh. 

Kagome: You have to!!!

Inuyasha: And WHY is that?

Kagome: Because according to the laws of anime, you are supposed to act like the hero and protect the main heroine of the show, that's ME!

Inuyasha: *gets confused* 

Kagome: Laws of Anime! You know?

Inuyasha: *very very confused* @_@'

Kagome: *Sigh* I give up…

**Episode 12:**

*A little girl dead named Mayu needs to find peace after dying in a fire, thinking her mother doesn't love her still. Kagome decides to help her just when Mayu is about to get sucked into hell* 

Kagome: *grabs Mayu's hand* Mayu!

Mayu: WTF, you stupid bitch, don't you understand?!? LEAVE-ME-ALONE!

Kagome: *tisk tisk* Such language… *pep talk begins* You mother doesn't hate you! She loves you very much…

Mayu: But isn't she mad at me? *tear tear*

Kagome: No, she's not! Mayu, your mom loves you more than anyth-- *interrupted*

Kikyou: *appears out of nowhere* BWA HA HA HA HA! *grabs Mayu and starts dragging her to hell*

Kagome: Kikyou?!?! WTF are you doing here?!? You haven't even been resurrected yet! 

Kikyou: I'm here to drag Inuyasha to hell with me of course! What does it _look_ like I'm doing, you stupid reincarnate! *pulling Mayu to hell with her*

Mayu: I'm not Inuyasha…

Kikyou: You're not? *looks confused*

Kagome: No she's not…

Kikyou: Oops ^-^ *lets Mayu go and turns back into ashes for now*

Everybody: *falls over anime style*

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

**Author's Note:** Well.. lol ^-^' That was…weird. Anyways, you can tell that this fic is kinda random, and kinda sux but its just for fun so.. ^-^' plez R&R if u can! Arigato!

~**Sango-chan~**


	3. Episodes 13 to 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. I'm broke so don't sue me. **

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

**Pranks and Practical Jokes on the Inuyasha Set  3**

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

**Episode 13:**

*Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou find a girl named Nazuna. They go to stay at her temple, and get attacked by youkai spiders. Inuyasha turns human for the first time, because of the Shingitsu and gets poisoned. Kagome comes to save him, while he is hanging upside down dying.*

Kagome: *sees Inuyasha* Inuyasha!

Shippou: Inuyasha has been poisoned!

*Kagome climbs and reaches Inuyasha. He tells her to save herself, but she starts crying and saves him anyways. After getting him down on the ground, Kagome drags Inuyasha into a little room and sticks Tetsusaiga into the door to make a barrier*

Kagome: Inuyasha, wake up! *feels his hands and they are freezing* Oh crap…

*Myouga sucks the poison out of Inuyasha's body and everybody except Kagome and Inuyasha fall asleep*

Kagome: *wipes sweat off his forehead with a handkerchief* 

Inuyasha: *opens his eyes*

Kagome: Did I wake you?

Inuyasha: No… *turns away* …Kagome…

Kagome: What?

Inuyasha: Why were… you crying?

Kagome: You mean, back there? *flashback* In the other room?...

Inuyasha: *looks half dead* …

Kagome: That's because…

Inuyasha: …?

Kagome: …because… 

Inuyasha: *getting annoyed* ….?????

Kagome: well… actually I forgot why I was crying! *sweatdrop* hehe… ^-^'

Inuyasha: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;

Director: CUT! -_-'

**Episode 14:**

*A witch, Urasue, steals Kikyou's ashes in order to resurrect Kikyou. Kaede tries to stop her but she can't do much and gets injured. Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou set up camp and everyone was asleep. Inuyasha was having a nightmare. He woke up and went to stare at the sleeping Kagome lol)

Inuyasha: *staring at Kagome thinking about her and Kikyou*

Kagome: *slowly opens her eyes and notices someone sitting next to her*

Inuyasha: *doesn't move, still staring*

Kagome: *shoots up and slaps Inuyasha across the face* hmm? *yawns* …Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: *looks pissed off, has red handprint on his right cheek*

Kagome: Geez… don't surprise me like that, I thought you were some youka…. wait a minute…

Inuyasha: What? 

Kagome: Oops, I slapped the wrong cheek, let's do that over ^-^

Inuyasha: GRRR…..*grumble grumble* fine! But you better hit the right cheek this time!!!

*everybody goes back to where they started, Inuyasha is staring at Kagome while she is asleep*

Inuyasha: *staring*

Kagome: *opens her eyes slowly*

Inuyasha: *still staring*

Kagome: *shoots up really fast and slaps Inuyasha across the face… _again_…* hmm… *yawns again* …Inuyasha, is that you?

Inuyasha: *looks pissed off*

Kagome: Geez! Don't scare me lik… wait…

Inuyasha: WHAT _NOW__?!?_

Kagome:  I don't think I slapped hard enough, the handprint isn't red enough… *thinks* let's do that over! ^-^

Inuyasha: GRRRR….  _*

Kagome: Hey… at least I hit the right cheek this time, ne? ^-^

**Episode 15:**

*Urasue kidnapped Kagome to resurrect Kikyou. She stuck Kagome in some bath with some crappy green liquid in it. Inuyasha shows up and sees Kikyou and Kagome*

Urasue: You're still alive?!?

Inuyasha: *staring at Kikyou, Suddenly out of nowhere he hears Kikyou's voice*

Kikyou's voice: Do not call out my name!

Inuyasha: HUH?

Kikyou's voice: Don't say my name!

Inuyasha: Oh… OK I won't.

Kikyou's voice: No! You're supposed to say it!

Inuyasha: But…?

Kikyou's voice: Say it!

Inuyasha: But.. you just told me NOT to say it!

Kikyous voice: No! I said not to say it but you are supposed to say it anyway!

Inuyasha: Why would I do that? *confused*

Kikyou's voice: Because it's part of the plot!

Inuyasha: *very very confused* @_@ Huh?

Everybody: *sweatdrops*

Inuyasha: What?! *looks around in confusion*

Kikyou's voice: Nothing! Nothing at all…

Inuyasha: Oh… OK

**Episode 16:**

*Miroku, a monk is supposed to excersize and help heal the daughter of the castle lord*

Miroku: *comes in the room and leans by the girl, who is laying on the floor sleeping*

Lord: Here she is. You can help her right?

Miroku: Yes but… her face is so terribly swollen.

Lord: It's always like that!

Miroku: Okay, now I will begin. Please leave the building and no matter what sounds you or anybody else hears, do not come inside.

Lord: *nods and leaves*

Miroku: Now…^___^ I'll heal the girl… *gropes her*

*The girl on the floor doesn't move*

Miroku: That's strange… that method always works. -_-' *gropes her again*

*Girl doesn't move*

Miroku: Man, I must be loosing my touch T_T

**Episode 17:**

*The group finds a battle field, but Inuyasha doesn't smell any blood, only ink. Miroku leaves because Inuyasha doesn't want to cooperate*

Inuyasha: If we don't hurry, that bastard Miroku will get the Shikon no Kakera before us! 

Kagome: Ah… You hate him that much?

Inuyasha: Do YOU like a lech like him?!?!

Kagome: I don't _like_ him…

Inuyasha: I knew it!

Kagome: I love him ^___^

Inuyasha: Wh…WHAT?!? 

Kagome: YEAH! that's right!

Inuyasha: But…I thought…I…

Kagome: I love him sooooo much! I wanna bear him a son and live with him, and spend the rest of my life with him… *sigh* *daydreams*

Inuyasha: You…you…*faints*

Kagome: I was just kidding you… -_-'

Shippou: Well, if Miroku heard that, he'd be happy at least -_-*

**Episode 18:**

*Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are fighting, Sesshoumaru stole the Tetsusaiga and is using his attachable human arm to use it against Inuyasha. Kagome decides to help Inuyasha*

Sesshoumaru: *about to slash Inuyasha*

Kagome: *shoots her arrow at the Tetsusaiga to de-transform it*

Inuyasha and Fluffy: *still fighting, Fluffy is _still_ about to slash Inuyasha*

Fluffy: *suddenly yelps*

Inuyasha: What was that?

Kagome: Oops… ^-^'

Inuyasha: Holy crack… you didn't!

Kagome: That's not what I was aiming for… -_-*

Fluffy: *pulls Kagome's arrow out of his a$$* WTF!!!

Kagome: OMG…

Inuyasha: That was just mean Kagome… plain mean…

Kagome: Gomen… ^__^;;;;; Ok let's do that over!

Fluffy: -__-' Why me? *sigh*

Inuyasha: *sweatdrop*

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm kinda hyper now while writing this, I drank a lot of coke ^__^' Anyways, If you have suggestions or comments, go ahead and tell me my AIM screen name is EternalSMQueen (It's my lil sisters' but she doesn't use it so I stole it instead, but I'm not the one who thought of that name lol). I'll try update as soon as I can, R&R please! Arigato! 

~**Sango-chan~**


	4. 19 to 24 will be posted soon here

Authors Note: Sorry, I posted the second chapter twice.. stupid computer. ^- ^ hehe. 


End file.
